Virtual Sexuality
by princess nanachan
Summary: Kyuhyun si jenius menciptakan sebuah alat untuk menciptakan kekasih maya. Sebuah alat yang akhirnya membuatnya dan sahabatnya, Shim Changmin, jatuh cinta pada sosok ciptaannya sendiri. It's HOMIN and Wonkyu Fanficts. Remake from the Film. DLDR!


**~Virtual Sexuality~**

**..Oneshot..**

**AU, YAOI**

**Cast : Homin (Yunho x Changmin)**

**Slight!Wonkyu**

**Remake! Virtual Sexuality**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Chwang! Kau pasti tidak akan percaya pada apa yang baru saja aku ciptakan!"

Ok. Mungkin kalian penasaran siapa yang tengah memasuki kamarku dengan lancang, membangunkan tidur siangku, dan juga berteriak kencang sekali di telingaku!

_Shit!_

Aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia adalah satu – satunya sahabatku. Si jenius yang selalu saja mencoba untuk menciptakan teknologi – teknologi baru. Walaupun, _yahh.._ well, tidak semua hasil ciptaannya berhasil.

" Berhenti berteriak di telingaku, Kyu!"

" Ayolah Chwang! Ini sudah jam 3 sore! Kau bukan bayi lagi yang harus rutin tidur siang!"

" Berisik!"

**Bukk**

Kulemparkan bantalku ke arahnya.

" Kau harus mencobanya Min! Aku sudah mencobanya barusan.. Dan, _voilaa.._ It Works!"

Dengan malas aku pun terpaksa bangkit dari tidurku

" Hal gila apa lagi yang kali ini kau ciptakan, hah? _Hoaaamm..._" Aku bahkan masih menguap saat berbicara.

" _Virtual Sexuality.._"

Aku hanya bisa termangu menatap wajah malaikat sahabatku yang kini menampilkan gigi serinya yang putih bersih dan mata bulatnya yang bersinar – sinar.

" Cepat jelaskan! Alat apa itu?! Kenapa namanya aneh sekali.." tanyaku acuh tak acuh yang kontras sekali dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat antusias.

" Yahh.. ini semacam alat untuk menciptakan _virtual boyfriend/girlfriend.._ Dimana kau bisa menciptakan sendiri ide kreasimu untuk menciptakan pacar impianmu! Dan kau harus lihat Min!.."

Kyuhyun menarik tanganku hingga membuatku berdiri di lantai dan ia segera menyeretku ke kamarnya –di samping kamarku. Kujelaskan secara singkat, aku dan sahabatku ini memang satu apartemen sejak kita masuk _senior high school_ hingga kini kami di semester akhir perkuliahan.

" _Look!_"

Kyuhyun memperlihatkan sebuah box besar –Yah, sekilas memang terlihat seperti tempat _photobox.._ bedanya, di dalam box tersebut terdapat layar komputer _touch screen_ seukuran tubuh manusia, yang entah apa fungsinya.

" Nah Chwang, mari kuperkenalkan kekasihku.." Kyuhyun terlihat sedang mengetikkan sebuah nama pada kolom _Search_.

_Choi Siwon_

" Siapa Choi Siwon?" tanyaku bingung. Pasalnya, aku belum pernah mendengar Kyuhyun menyebut – nyebut nama itu sebelumnya.

" Aku hanya asal saja memberinya nama itu.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis menatap layar di hadapannya yang kini terlihat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap yang tengah tersenyum dengan _dimple_ di kedua belah pipinya. Dan ia.. _naked!_

" Hai Siwon-hyung.." sapa Kyuhyun yang terdengar menjijikkan di telingaku karena terkesan centil.

" Hai BabyKyu.. Apa kabarmu hari ini?" tanya si makhluk virtual bernama.. siapa tadi? Suwon? Siwon? Ah ya—Siwon..

Aku hanya memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bertanya, yang entahlah, aku masih _jetlag_ dari tidurku..

Aku pusing sendiri melihat kejadian ini.

Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun menciptakan alat semacam ini..

Dan terlebih lagi, sahabatku satu – satunya ini terlihat sangat bahagia hanya dengan melihat Siwon –yang bahkan tidak dapat tersentuh secara nyata.

" Hyung, kenalkan.. ini temanku.. Changmin.." aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat Kyu memanggil namaku.

" Ah! Annyeong Changmin-ssi.. Choi Siwon imnida.." terlihat si makhluk virtual itu tengah membungkukkan badan ke arahku.

" A-annyeong.." sapaku kikuk

" Sst Kyu.." bisikku pada Kyu sambil menariknya keluar dari dalam box tersebut agar tidak terlihat oleh sosok maya Siwon.

" Kenapa Chwang?" tanya Kyu dengan _watados _–wajah tanpa dosa

" Argghh.." aku memijat pelan pelipisku, berusaha mengumpulkan kejadian tak masuk akal ini.

" Aha! Aku tahu! Kau pasti bingung kan?" Kyu menebak dengan tepat sasaran.

" Sini, biar kujelaskan!" Kyu membawaku duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

" Begini Min, jadi pertama – tama, yang kulakukan adalah mendesain fisik sosok virtual itu.. Mulai dari rambutnya, wajahnya, tubuhnya, pokoknya semuanya sesuai dengan yang kita inginkan.."

Aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti

" Kemudian aku juga yang menentukan bagaimana sifatnya, dan segala macam karakteristiknya.."

Lagi – lagi aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan

" Baru setelah itu, aku memberinya nama dan memasukkan perintah padanya sebagai kekasihku.. Nah setelah itu, baru di _save_.. Jadi sewaktu – waktu aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku hanya tinggal meng-klik namanya.."

Baiklah, aku sepenuhnya mengerti akan apa yang dijelaskan Kyu.

" Tapi yang membuat program ini berbeda adalah, ia bisa melihat segala pergerakan di hadapannya dan berinteraksi layaknya manusia biasa.. Itu sebabnya, aku..." tiba – tiba saja Kyu menggantung kalimatnya dan mendunduk sedih –kelihatannya

" Ah! Kau mau mencobanya Min?" aku sedikit tersentak saat tiba – tiba saja Kyu mendongakkan kepalanya menghadapku

" Hmm.. Lain kali saja Kyu.. Aku tidak mau mengganggu _kencanmu.._" ucapku dengan sedikit menggodanya. Tapi yang tak kusangka, pipi Kyu malah bersemu merah muda.

Sepertinya dugaanku memang benar.

Kyuhyun memang sedang jatuh cinta pada sosok ciptaannya sendiri.

Aku pun segera bangkit untuk meninggalkan kamar Kyu tapi kemudian aku teringat sesuatu

" Ah!Kyu.."

" Ya?"

" Bisakah kau memakaikan Siwon baju? Rasanya risih sekali melihat ukuran'nya' yang besar.." godaku lagi sambil terkekeh memberikan seringaian jahilku.

" Yak! Shim Chwangmin! Jaga matamu!"

Aku menghindar dengan sigap saat Kyuhyun melempariku dengan bantal.

Tapi tak kupungkiri, rasanya aku sedikit penasaran akan alat yang baru saja dibuat oleh Kyu.

Tapi buat apa?

Walaupun aku memang sedikit, tidak, 'agak' yahh.. kesepian juga sih..

" Min.." Kyuhyun memanggilku dari ambang pintu kamarku

" Hmm.." aku menjawabku dengan gumaman.

" Sudah kuputuskan.."

" Apanya?" Kuletakkan pulpen yang sedang menari di tanganku saat mengerjakan tugas.

Aku membalikkan badanku menghadap Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat serius dan.. gelisah mungkin?

" Aku akan meletakkan _Virtual Sexuality _di game center Kyojo.."

" Kau yakin, Kyu?"

" Mm.. sepertinya"

" Itu artinya kau tidak yakin!"

" Aku hanya takut.."

" Takut apa?"

" Aku takut ada yang bertemu Siwon-ku.." ucap Kyu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang merah.

" Oh ayolah,Kyu.. Kau memprogramnya hanya untuk menjadi kekasihmu kan? Itu artinya ia tidak akan berselingkuh!"

Raut wajah Kyuhyun yang awalnya murung kini ceria kembali dengan wajah – yang berseri – seri..

Aku tidak mengerti, terkadang kejeniusan sahabatku ini bisa berubah 180 derajat jika sudah berurusan dengan yang namanya cinta.

" Kau benar Min! Ah.. Kalau begitu, kupastikan _Virtual Sexuality_ akan kuantar ke game center itu malam ini juga.. Dan aku sungguh tak sabar untuk menuai uang darinya.. Yeaaa~~"

" Huft.."

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku ajaib sahabatku itu.

.

.

.

Ini hari minggu, dan itu artinya aku akan menghabiskan waktuku seharian di game center. Kupilih asal saja celana jeans cokelat muda dan kemeja _baby blue_ sebagai penutup tubuhku.

Aku sungguh tak sabar melihat sahabatku yang kini menjadi sering ke game center sendirian. Ia hanya bilang, 'Rindu'

Rindu pada siapa lagi kalau bukan pada kekasih mayanya itu.

Aku jadi khawatir sendiri dengan keadannya. Bagaimana pun juga, Kyu harus sadar akan kenyataan bahwa, Siwon hanya sosok maya yang tidak nyata.

" Chwang! Di sini!" kulihat Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya semangat sekali ke arahku.

Aku menghampirinya dengan senyuman terbaikku pastinya.

" Syukurlah kau cepat datang! Aku ingin ke toilet dari tadi! Tapi berhubung tidak ada yang menunggu si _Virtual _ini, aku harus menahan 'urusan'ku.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjengit dengan kaki yang tak bisa diam.

" Ya sudah.. Ke toilet sana! Biar aku yang menjaganya.."

" Thanks Chwang!" Kyuhyun mengecup pipiku sekilas sebelum akhirnya pergi lari ke arah toilet.

Ish! sembarangan saja ia mencium pipiku yang masih perawan, eh? perjaka maksudnya.

Ini hari minggu, pantas saja game center ramai sekali. Sehingga semua petugas pun sibuk dengan urusannya masing – masing. Pantas saja Kyuhyun harus turun tangan untuk mengurusi 'box kesayangannya' ini.

Kuperhatikan sekelilingku, sepertinya tidak ada, atau, belum ada yang tertarik dengan box ini.

" Tidak ada salahnya aku mencoba.."gumamku memutuskan untuk memasuki alat ciptaan sahabatku ini.

Baiklah.. aku masuk ke menu utama.

"Pertama – tama, aku hanya perlu menciptakan fisiknya kan?" gumamku terhadap si _touch screen_

**Rambut?**

Hmm.. Aku memilih potongan rambut pendek yang menurutku bagus dengan warna hitam highlight Merah.

**Wajah?**

Hmm.. Aku memilih bentuk wajah yang sedikit meruncing dan terkesan _mainly._

**Mata?**

Aku suka sekali dengan mata yang tajam seperti musang

**Hidung?**

Aku pilih yang mancung dan lancip

**Bibir?**

Mmm.. kubayangkan dulu bentuk bibir mana yang kusuka saat menciumku..

Eh? Cium?

_ShitI_

" Aku takkan bisa menciumnya bodoh!" umpatku sendiri.

Dan akhirnya kupilih bibir _kissable_ berbentuk hati.

**Telinga?**

Kupilih yang agak kecil ukurannya.

Dan hasilnya...

" _Wow! Daebak.._"

Benar – benar wajah pangeran impianku..

Dan aku pun segera beralih pada bagian tubuhnya.

**Dada?**

Aku pilih yang bidang dengan tonjolan dada yang cukup besar.

**Perut?**

Perut berotot _six pack _pastinya.

**Lengan?**

Lengan dengan otot biceps yang memukau

**Tangan?**

Bentuk tangan dengan jari – jari yang panjang

**Paha?**

Kupilih paha yang berotot kuda

**Kaki?**

Aku lebih suka kaki yang ukurannya kecil namun memiliki sedikit otot di bagian betisnya.

**Kejantanan?**

_Damn!_

Begitu banyak ukuran kejantanan yang bervariasi. Dan kupilih yang paling besar tentunya.

Dan begitu semua ukuran fisik selesai kubuat. Segera saja kumasukkan beberapa sifat yang kuinginkan darinya.

Setelah semua selesai, kini giliranku memberinya nama.

_Jung Yunho_

Tiba – tiba saja nama itu terlintas di kepalaku.

Dan muncullah sesosok menawan hati yang mampu membuatku tercengang di depan layar.

Aku mengerti sekarang bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun terhadap Siwon.

Karena aku sendirilah yang menciptakan sosok ideal di hadapanku saat ini. Maka tak salah jika aku jatuh cinta padanya.

" Hai.. Namaku Jung Yunho.." sosok itu tersenyum dengan lembut terhadapku

" Kau kekasihku? Siapa namamu?" tanyanya lagi

" A-aku.. Shim Changmin.." jawabku gugup. Entah karena apa. Tiba – tiba saja jantungku berdetak kencang sekali.

" Nama yang manis..seperti wajahmu.." ucapnya lagi dengan lembut

_Kyu benar – benar luar biasa. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membuat alat seperti ini?_

" Apa aku boleh memanggilmu Minnie? Changminnie?" tanyanya lagi sambil tetap tersenyum lembut.

Dan tanpa kusadari, bibirku tertarik membuat lengkungan. Aku jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

.

***Author POV***

" KEBAKARAN! CEPAT KELUAR DARI SINI!"

Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari toilet seketika itu juga panik begitu mendengar teriakan yang membahana di seluruh game center.

" Changmin!" Kyuhyun teringat pada sahabatnya yang ia tinggal beberapa waktu lalu.

Dengan tergesa – gesa Kyuhyun berlari menuju tempat Changmin berada, namun.. _terlambat_

Api yang berkobar berhasil membuat aliran listrik _korsleting_ dan menyambar kotak box _Virtual Sexuality_.

" Akh!" terlihat seorang pria keluar dari kotak tersebut

Dan tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun menarik pria itu dan membawanya keluar game center yang kini dilalap api.

Mata Kyuhyun kini berpendar nyalang ke segala arah, berharap ia bisa menemukan sahabatnya.

Atau mungkinkah Changmin sudah keluar dari game center itu dan pulang ke rumah sebelum kebakaran terjadi?

Itu mustahil.

Kebakaran ini terlalu cepat terjadi.

Tapi tak ada salahnya Kyuhyun mencoba mencari Changmin di apartemen mereka.

Kyuhyun meraih ponsel di sakunya dan menekan tombol _dial_ pada nomor Changmin.

_Trriiiing..._

Suara ponsel terdengar dari arah sampingnya.

Pria itu. Pria berambut merah dengan badan tegap bermata musang.

Ia terlihat kebingungan dengan sesuatu yang bergetar dari dalam saku celananya.

_Tunggu!_

Pakaian pria itu. Celana rainbow jeans cokelat dengan kemeja biru?

Pakaian pria itu adalah pakaian yang dipakai Changmin saat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Masih dalam keadaan setengah syok, Kyuhyun segera merogoh saku pria itu dan menemukan sebuah ponsel di sana.

Ponsel yang terus berdering dengan layar bertuliskan..

_Kyuhyunnie Calling..._

" tidak mungkin..." gumam Kyuhyun dengan amat lirih sambil memandang pria di sampingnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, terkejut, sekaligus panik.

.

.

.

.

" Siapa namamu?"

" Jung Yunho.."

Kyuhyun kini duduk berhadapan dengan seorang pria asing yang ditemukannya dalam kotak box _Virtual Sexuality _ciptaannya.

Berulang kali ia memijat pelipisnya dengan kepala yang terus berkedut tak nyaman.

Ia tak menyangka semua ini bisa terjadi.

Sosok di hadapannya saat ini adalah sahabatnya. Shim Changmin yang kini berubah wujud menjadi Jung Yunho?

Terdengar mustahil tapi inilah kenyataannya.

Kenyataan yang entah bagaimana Kyuhyun harus hadapi.

" Arrghhh!" Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

" Gwaenchana?" tanya Yunho dengan raut wajah yang tersirat khawatir.

" Kau mengenal Changmin?" tanya Kyuhyun hati – hati.

" Minnie? Kekasihku?" tanya Yunho setengah tersenyum saat menyebut nama sahabat Kyuhyun.

_Damn! Bahkan ia menganggap dirinya sendiri sebagai kekasihnya?_

_Ayo Cho Kyuhyun! Berfikir! Berfikir! Berfikir!_

_Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada sahabatmu!_

Terlihat Kyuhyun semakin gelisah mendengar jawaban dari sosok di hadapannya.

" Hhhhh.."Kyuhyun menghela nafas, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya "..Baiklah Yunho, Kau istirahat saja dulu di kamarmu—ng.. maksudku, kamar temanku.."

Kyuhyun berjalan menunjukkan kamar Changmin.

" Tunggu, aku belum tahu namamu.."

" Aku?" Kyuhyun menunjuk wajahnya sendiri

Ya, bahkan Changmin yang berwujud Yunho saat ini sudah benar – benar melupakan sahabatnya sendiri.

" CHO KYUHYUN!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan kesal

" Mm Kyuhyun-ssi, apa kau mengenal kekasihku? Changminnie?"

" Oh God! Pertanyaan macam apalagi ini!" erang Kyuhyun semakin kesal dan frustasi

" Kau itu Shim Changmin! Sahabatku! Aku mohon! Kembalilah Chwang!" Kyuhyun mengguncang – guncang bahu lebar Yunho dengan frustasi.

" Ng.. Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu.. Aku ini Jung Yunho bukan Shim Changmin.. Kau bisa lihat sendiri, wajahku tidak manis seperti Changmin kan?" tanya Yunho dengan polosnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendapat jawaban dari Yunho.

" Tunggulah di dalam! Dan jangan lakukan apapun!" Kyuhyun mendorong Yunho ke dalam kamar Changmin dan segera menguncinya dari luar.

Ia segera beranjak ke kamarnya sendiri dengan sebuah ide yang entah bisa dikatakan cemerlang atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas, ia akan membawa kembali Changmin dalam kehidupannya.

" Baiklah, sepertinya tidak ada cara lain.. Alat teleporter _Time Traveler_ ini sepertinya harus kupakai.."

Kyuhyun bergumam di depan sebuah mesin yang er..bisa dikatakan tak berbentuk, atau masih setengah jadi.

" Tapi alat ini hanya bisa digunakan satu kali dan setelahnya alat ini akan hancur dengan sendirinya.."

Kyuhyun berfikir sambil berjalan mondar – mandir.

" Kalau aku bisa kembali ke saat sebelum terjadinya kebakaran, kemudian membawa Changmin ke sini.. Itu artinya akan ada 2 Changmin di sini.."

Kyuhyun kembali berfikir dengan mempercepat langkahnya mondar – mandir tak jelas. Kemudian mendadak berhenti sambil menatap mesin di depannya dengan teramat serius.

" Baiklah, masalah Yunho, aku bisa pikirkan nanti..Yang penting sekarang aku harus membawa kembali Changmin.."

.

.

.

" Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan Kyu.." Changmin hanya bisa menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan bingung.

Kyuhyun berhasil membawa Changmin di masa lalu untuk kembali ke masa depan. Kyuhyun terlihat berbicara serius dengan Changmin di dalam kamarnya.

Mereka sedang membicarakan kejadian yang terjadi setelah kebakaran di game center.

Kyuhyun belum mempertemukan Changmin dengan sesosok yang tengah menunggu di kamar Changmin saat ini. Ia harus memastikan terlebih dahulu bahwa Changmin harus paham akan situasi ini.

" Jadi kesimpulannya, tidak boleh ada 2 Changmin di dunia ini.. Kau yang saat ini adalah sosok kau di 'masa lalu'.. Sedangkan Yunho adalah sosok kau di 'masa kini'.. "

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Ia benar – benar tidak punya pilihan lain.

" Itu artinya, hanya ada dua pilihan, KAU yang menghilang, atau YUNHO yang menghilang.."

" Aku ingin bertemu dengan Yunho.." ucap Changmin mantap.

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanda setuju. Setidaknya, Kyuhyun ingin mempertemukan Changmin dengan sosok impiannya.

**Cklek**

Pintu kamar Changmin terbuka secara perlahan.

" Yunho.." Kyuhyun memanggil sosok di dalam kamar Changmin.

Tak ada jawaban.

Karena sosok itu tengah terlelap ke alam mimpinya.

" Kyu.." Changmin terkesiap melihat sosok pangeran yang selama ini ada dalam mimpinya, kini tengah tidur dengan wajah yang damai di atas kasurnya.

Kyuhyun yang paham akan situasi ini pun akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkan kamar Changmin.

***Author POV end***

.

.

.

Aku menghampiri sosok yang tengah terbaring damai di atas kasurku.

Aku tahu dia adalah AKU.

Aku di masa kini.

Tapi tak dapat kupungkiri, bahwa sosok sempurna di hadapanku saat ini sosok idamanku selama ini.

Bahkan jantungku berdetak tak karuan hanya dengan melihat sosoknya saat ini.

Dengan langkah yang teramat pelan dan ringan, aku mencoba menaiki ranjangku dan berbaring di sampingnya.

Bisa kulihat wajahnya yang bahkan terlihat sempurna bila kupandang dari arah samping.

Aku tak tahan untuk menyentuhnya. Menyentuh wajahnya. Menyentuh tubuh sempurnanya.

"Nghh..." Ia melenguh saat tanpa sadar jemariku membelai wajahnya.

Dan mata itu. Mata musang itu kini perlahan terbuka.

Wajah itu. Wajah sempurna itu menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum hangat.

" Minnie.. Kau dari mana saja, sayang?" suaranya bahkan menyapu lembut telingaku.

Hingga tanpa sadar sebulir cairan bening mengaliri pipiku

" Hei.. Kenapa menangis?"

Wajah tampan itu menatapku khawatir.

Dan dengan lembut ia memelukku. Hangat. Damai.

" Jangan menangis, sayang.. Ada aku di sini.." Ia mempererat pelukannya dan membelai lembut punggungku.

Aku bahagia.

Bolehkah?

Bolehkah aku jatuh cinta pada diriku sendiri?

.

.

.

.

" Kyu.." aku menghampiri Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat serius dengan laptopnya.

" Hai Chwang! Kemarilah.. Kebetulan ada yang ingin aku jelaskan padamu.."

Kyu mengajakku duduk berhadapan di atas kasurnya.

" Begini Min.. Masalah kejadian kebakaran itu.. Aku sudah tahu penyebabnya.. Ternyata aliran listrik bertegangan tinggi yang mampu mempengaruhi efek proton terhadap dirimu dan mengubahmu menjadi sosok Yunho saat ini. Dan yang seperti kau ketahui, bahwa sosok Yunho itu sudah terprogram atau disetting sesuai dengan yang kau mau.."

" Dengan kata lain, Yunho itu tidak sama dengan diriku?"potongku pada kalimat Kyuhyun yang berbelit.

" _Exactly!_"

" Itu artinya tidak apa – apa kan membiarkannya untuk tetap ADA?"

" Ternyata kau belum mengerti, Min.."

" Apa yang tidak kumengerti?"

" Sosok asli dirimu yang sebenarnya saat ini adalah Yunho.. Karena aku mengambilmu dari masa lalu.. Dan sesuai dengan petunjuk alat teleporter _Time Traveler_ku, kau akan menghilang dalam waktu 2 hari.."

Aku ingin tak percaya pada apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun saat ini. Aku tak ingin menghilang.

Aku ingin tetap ada. Untuk Yunho.

_Kekasihku.._

" Tidak, Kyu.. aku tak mau menghilang.."

Tanpa sadar aku telah menjatuhkan air mataku.

Entah mengapa rasanya sesak sekali mendapati kenyataan bahwa aku tak lagi bisa bersama dengan Yunho.

Kekasihku yang baru beberapa waktu lalu kujumpai.

" Tidak, Min! Aku juga tak mau kau menghilang! Kau sahabatku! Aku tak mau jika Yunho yang ada di sampingku. Aku mengenalmu sejak kecil. Sedangkan Yunho? Ia hanya sosok asing yang tiba – tiba muncul dalam dirimu!"

Kyu berusaha meyakinkan keberadaanku saat ini.

" Kau tenang saja.. Aku akan membuat Yunho menghilang dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 2 hari!" ucap Kyuhyun mantap

**Deg!**

_Tidak! Aku juga tak ingin Yunho menghilang.._

_Aku ingin ia ada di sampingku.._

" Kalau Yunho yang menghilang, itu artinya kau akan tetap ada, Min.."

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa hanya ada pilihan AKU atau DIA?_

_Kenapa takdir tak membiarkan KAMI bersama?_

.

.

.

.

" Kau mau mandi, Yun?" tanyaku pada Yunho yang sedang asyik membaca buku novelku.

" Mandi? Apa itu mandi?" wajah tampan itu terlihat kebingungan. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Seharian ini, aku harus mengajarkannya banyak hal. Mulai dari memakai baju, hingga mengikat tali sepatu.

Wajar saja, ia berasal dari sosok maya yang kini mendiang dalam tubuhku.

Untung saja, aku memprogramnya menjadi sosok yang pintar. Kalau tidak, mungkin saat ini aku harus mengajarinya cara membaca dan menulis.

" Mandi itu membersihkan tubuh kita.."ucapku sambil duduk di sampingnya, di sofa ruang tengah apartemenku.

" Kau mau mengajariku mandi, Minnie?" tanyanya lagi yang sukses membuat pipiku panas.

" Kau sakit sayang? Kenapa tiba – tiba wajahmu terlihat merah?" wajahnya kini menatapku khawatir.

" Tidak.. Aku tidak apa – apa.."

Ia tersenyum lembut menatapku. Dan kucoba membalas senyumannya.

Senyuman hangat yang menjalarkan rasa hangatnya ke hatiku. Aku suka segala tentangnya.

" Ayo kita mandi, Minnie.."

**Deg!**

Tak tahukah ia, bahwa kalimatnya terdengar tabu?

Namun aku tak menolaknya.

Aku ingin melihat dan menikmati tubuh sempurnanya.

.

.

.

.

Aku lupa!

Aku memprogramnya untuk pandai juga dalam hal..

_Sex.._

" _Ohh_.. Yunho... _Ahh_.._fasterhh.. Arhhh_.."

Kuharap suara desahanku tak lebih besar dari suara gemericik air pancuran _shower_ dalam kamar mandiku.

Maafkan aku Kyu, kalau kau mendengar suara aneh dari dalam kamarku.

Tapi ini benar – benar nikmat.

Yunho memang pandai dalam memberikan kenikmatan pada tubuhku.

Bahkan aku lupa bagaimana kronologinya hingga kini aku dan Yunho bercinta dalam kamar mandiku.

" Maafkan aku, Minnie.. Apa aku menyakitimu?" bisik Yunho lembut yang tengah memelukku dari belakang.

Kami menikmati semilir angin malam yang berhembus di balkon apartemenku.

Aku ingin sekali mengendalikan waktu.

Ingin menghentikan waktu untuk sementara saja.

Aku ingin hanya ada aku dan Yunho saat ini.

" Tidak Yun, kau tidak menyakitiku sedikitpun.."

" Aku takut kau membenciku.. Karena telah menyakitimu.."

Aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk menghadap wajah tampan itu. Wajah tampan yang selalu saja khawatir bila ada hal sekecil apapun terjadi pada diriku.

" Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tak apa – apa.." kukalungkan kedua lenganku di lehernya.

Mata kelamnya menatapku tajam sekaligus hangat. Sarat akan cinta dan perhatian.

" Aku mencintaimu, Minnie.."

Akhirnya, kalimat sakral itu menjadi kunci penyatuan bibirku dan bibirnya yang kini berpadu dengan lembut.

Aku menangis dalam diam.

Karena aku tahu ini adalah malam terakhirku bersamanya.

Aku tahu hanya kurang dari 24 jam sosok di hadapanku akan menghilang.

_Selamanya.._

.

.

.

.

" Kyu.." kuhampiri Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berkutat dengan box _Virtual Sexuality _yang berhasil ia selamatkan dari game center.

" Sudah selesai, Min.. aku sudah memprogram balik alat ini. Hanya butuh listrik bervoltase besar untuk membuat Yunho menghilang.." Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

" Tidak, Kyu.."

Aku menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan, entahlah, mungkin sendu.

" Ada apa, Min?" ia menangkap kegelisahanku dan menggengam tanganku.

Rasanya sungguh berbeda saat Yunho menggenggam tanganku. Genggaman tangan Kyuhyun hanya memancarkan kenyamanan. Tidak ada kehangatan di dalamnya.

" Biarkan aku yang menghilang.."

" Kau Gila, Min!" Kyuhyun menghempaskan tanganku begitu saja.

" Aku tak sanggup hidup tanpanya, Kyu.."

" Dia tidak nyata, Min! Kau harus sadar itu! Dia hanya ciptaan imajimu!"

" Lalu bagaimana dengan Siwon? Kau juga jatuh cinta dengannya, kan?"

" T-tapi aku sekarang sadar, Min! Dia hanya sosok maya tak tersentuh! Sama seperti Yunho.."

" Tapi Yunho kini nyata, Kyu!"

" Tapi ia adalah dirimu, Min! Membiarkannya ada sama saja dengan membunuhmu! Aku tak mau, Min.._hiks..hikss._. Aku.._hiks_..tak mau kehilanganmu.."

Inilah yang paling membuatku hancur.

Melihat sahabat terbaikku menangis karenaku.

.

.

.

.

***Author POV***

" Tapi ia adalah dirimu, Min! Membiarkannya ada sama saja dengan membunuhmu! Aku tak mau, Min.._hiks..hikss._. Aku.._hiks_..tak mau kehilanganmu.."

Yunho memang belum tidur. Ia berpura – pura tidur hanya untuk mendengarkan percakapan Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Ia mendengar dengan jelas ucapan terakhir Kyuhyun.

Ia mengerti sekali apa yang Kyuhyun coba sampaikan pada Changmin.

Bukankah ia diprogram untuk menjadi sosok yang pintar?

Ya, Yunho sadar bahwa eksistensinya saat ini berkat Changmin. Kekasih nyatanya.

Changmin yang nyata dan ia yang maya. Dan ia benar – benar mencintai Changmin sebagaimana ia diprogram seperti itu.

**Cklek**

Changmin memasuki kamarnya dan merangkak ke atas ranjangnya dengan hati – hati. Ia tak ingin membangunkan Yunho yang tengah terpejam.

Dengan perlahan, ia memeluk kekasih sempurnanya dengan erat. Menyiratkan sebuah pelukan terakhir yang akan ia rasakan terhadap sosok impian sempurnanya.

" Aku mencintaimu, Yunho.." bisik Changmin sebelum akhirnya terlelap dalam mimpi buruknya. Tanpa mengetahui. Bahwa Yunho tidak tidur.

Ia tengah menangis.

Yang ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengeluarkan air dari dalam matanya.

Yunho mengecup kening Changmin lama sebelum akhirnya beranjak perlahan bangkit dari ranjang.

Cukup lama Yunho memperhatikan wajah manis kekasihnya yang terlelap, sebelum akhirnya ia pergi.

Pergi untuk menghilang.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun dengan mata yang sembab akibat menangis semalaman.

Changmin yang tak mau Yunho menghilang, bersikeras untuk tetap bertahan pada posisinya agar ia menghilang dengan sendirinya.

" _hiks.. hikss.. _Min._. hikss._."

Dengan langkah lunglai Kyuhyun kembali terisak menuju kamar di sebelah kamarnya.

Matanya terpejam dan isakan tangis tak berhenti keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Ia tak menyadari bahwa isakan tangisnya membuat seseorang terbangun dari alam mimpi.

" Kyu?"

**Deg!**

Isakan Kyuhyun terhenti seketika saat mendengar suara yang begitu amat ia kenal.

Dengan perlahan namun pasti, ia membuka matanya dan menemukan sosok itu di sana. Terbaring dengan wajah kantuknya.

" CHWANG!"

Kyuhyun berteriak sambil berlari ke arah Changmin. Ia memeluk sahabatnya dengan sangat erat seolah tak ingin pisah lagi.

" Eh? Kyu?" Changmin mengerjapkan matanya berkali – kali, memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

Tunggu! Kalau ia masih ada, itu berarti...

" Kyu? Yunho mana?"

Pertanyaan Changmin berhasil membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Changmin.

Cukup lama mereka saling bertatap penuh kebingungan. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun tersadar..

Alat _Virtual Sexuality_-nya tidak ada di kamarnya!

.

.

.

.

" Kita harus mencarinya kemana, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mengemudikan mobilnya dengan panik.

Mungkin ia memang senang mendapati kenyataan bahwa Yunho yang menghilang, bukan Changmin sahabatnya.

Tapi mendapati Changmin yang tak berhenti menangis juga membuat Kyuhyun ikut bersedih.

" hikss.. hiks..Game..hikss hikss.. center, Kyu!"

Entah atas dasar dorongan apa Changmin yakin bahwa Yunho ada di sana. Mungkin, karena memang Yunho adalah _dirinya_?

" Kita masih ada waktu 10 menit, Min.. Kau harus tentukan, siapa yang kau pilih, KAU atau DIA?"

Kyuhyun sudah pasrah jika memang Changmin menginginkan dirinya menghilang.

Masih ada waktu 10 menit sebelum waktu Changmin habis 48 jam di masa kini. Karena jika waktu Changmin habis, maka ia akan lenyap dan kembali ke masa lalu.

Tapi jika Yunho yang melenyapkan diri, maka Changmin akan tetap berada di masa kini.

" Itu! Alatku!" seru Kyuhyun sambil memarkirkan mobilnya asal, saat mereka tiba di game center yang sempat terbakar.

Terlihat banyak kabel tersambung dan terlilit di luar box _Virtual Sexuality_. Dan tak berapa lama, Yunho terlihat membawa _Voltage regulator_ dan akan memasuki box itu.

" Yunhooo!" teriak Changmin histeris yang membuat langkah Yunho membeku.

Dengan kaki yang teramat berat, Yunho membalikkan badannya menghadap Changmin, kekasihnya.

Ia tersenyum lembut ke arah Changmin sambil memutar tombol _Voltage regulator_ dalam pelukannya.

Dengan tetap tersenyum lembut dan hangat, Yunho melangkah mundur memasuki box itu.

Hingga akhirnya tombol itu tak lagi memutar, terlihat kilatan listrik menyambar box itu dengan cepat dan kuat.

**DUARR!**

" Andwaeee!..." Changmin tak lagi kuasa menahan berat tubuhnya sambil berteriak histeris. Dan kegelapan pun menyergapnya.

.

.

.

.

_1 bulan kemudian.._

" Maaf, Min.. Aku tidak bisa memperbaiki _Virtual Sexuality_ itu..."

" Gwaenchana, Kyu.. Itu tak penting lagi.. Lagipula, aku senang bisa kembali pada sahabatku.."

Changmin tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk di hadapannya dan membalas senyuman tulusnya. Mereka sedang menikmati _ice cream _di kedai favorit mereka ketika tiba – tiba saja ada seseorang yang berjalan tergesa – gesa dan menumpahkan mangkuk _ice cream_ Kyuhyun.

" Ah, Mianhe.. Kau tidak apa – apa? Aku akan mengganti _ice cream_-mu. Tapi sebentar, aku harus mengejar orang itu! Aku pasti kembali lagi ke sini!" ucap pemuda itu secara cepat dan bergegas pergi mengejar seseorang yang tak kalah tegap dan tingginya dibanding dengan orang yang baru saja menumpahkan _ice cream_ Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kyuhyun mematung bisu, Changmin malah memperhatikan sosok yang tengah dikejar.

Merasa keheningan yang tak wajar, Changmin menghadapkan wajahnya kembali pada Kyuhyun.

" Gwaenchana, Kyu?" tanya Changmin yang bingung mendapati Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Changmin kembali melihat ke arah belakang Kyuhyun saat melihat hal yang mustahil terjadi.

Disana, 2 orang pria yang kini berjalan ke arahnya. Yang satunya, yang menabrak dan menumpahkan _ice cream_ Kyuhyun. Dan yang satunya lagi...

" Maaf, sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi.. Perkenalkan, namaku Siwon. Dan ini, sepupuku yang menyebalkan, Yunho.."

2 orang itu kini berdiri di samping meja Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Membuat keduanya hanya bisa saling bertatapan dan mematung bisu.

_Nyata atau Maya?_

.

.

.

U yeeaa.. Setelah hiatus -emm sebentar, adakah yang kangen nanachan?

APA? Nggak ada?

Ok. Skip!

*Lirik cerita di atas* Gaje? Iya tau! Pendek? Iya emang disingkat ceritanya! Sekuel? Nggak mau!

Ok, bagi yang mau review silahkan.. Kalo nggak yaudah nanachan kembali hibernasi *.*


End file.
